


Inked

by FeelsandFandoms



Series: Prompt Fills [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelsandFandoms/pseuds/FeelsandFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen loved looking at Morgana’s tattoos. She wasn’t completely covered in them, yet, but she had quite a few in various places. Gwen’s favorite was the white dragon on her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inked

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the prompt "Tattoos" in Camelot_Land.

One morning, Gwen woke up before Morgana. She gazed down at Morgana’s naked body, pausing at each tattoo. She remembered what it was like to discover them when they started dating, like the one on her thigh, and it brought a smile to her lips. 

Morgana started to stir. She opened her eyes and smiled at Gwen. “Morning, what are you staring at?”

“This lovely view in front of me and admiring the artwork,” answered Gwen as she leaned in to kiss Morgana. 

“It’s the best view in the world,” Morgana said as she pulled away. “I want to get a new tattoo, do you have any suggestions?”

Gwen was speechless. Morgana took her tattoos very seriously and put a lot of thought into them. For her to ask Gwen for suggestions was a big thing, at least Gwen saw it that way. “Let me think of something good for you.”  
Morgana smiled, “Excellent, I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of continuing writing for these two either as a series of little drabbles or a full length story once I can come up with some ideas. I don't know when it'll happen but it will be sometime in the future for those who are interested.


End file.
